Shall I Pitch Straight Or Do You Want A Sharp Minor?
by FlyinWolfie
Summary: Kominato Haruichi truly is a good friend. And he truly deserved that reward when Sawamura would bang his door or appear in his room any hour he wished for just to consult about his love life and his current maybe-not-so-much-one-sided crush. Or, the sections that never happen. Warning : fluffy, sweet and gay. Also Language. Cover's not mine. ONESHOT


Hello, there

Title : Shall I Pitch Curve Or Do You Want A Sharp Minor?

Summary :Kominato Haruichi truly is a good friend. And he truly deserved that reward when Sawamura would bang his door or appear in his room any hour he wished for just to consult about his love life and his current maybe-not-so-much-one-sided crush.  
Or, the sections that never happen.

Rating : T, for language (althought I really don't have any idea if this kind of language should be T or M, so I would appreciate if someone would tell me whether am I right to put this one as T, or what should I do so this would be passed as a T fic. Peace.)

Disclaimer : The cover is DnB's official manga cover. I honestly am neither Terajima Yuji nor Mago Yahiro and I don't own either Daiya no A, Daiya no B, or any Daiya no C if any magazine happens to publish a new one. I also don't own any character listed below. And besides, I prefer to be owned, anyway. The cover was DnB's official manga cover. Not mine.

Warning : Sweet fluff, gay, mutual pining, communication issue, supportive best friends who need awards, supportive best friend being assholes, and Language.

Asd : narrator. Me.  
"Asd" : conversation  
Asd : either a) character's thought, b) accentuation, or c) foreign words

* * *

A little SPOILER over DnB:

A little guidance for those who doesn't read DnA's official spinoff DnB  
 **WHICH YOU CAN SKIP**  
In here Seidou Brass Band Club is famous (as famous as DnA's Seidou Baseball Club lol), and all you need to know is people play their own instrument. And although some students (like Miyuki, Chris- senpai, Masa-senpai, etc) play as conductor, they too has their own instrument.

Overall, the manga is a pure crack one. There's no tension like in DnA. And what's best, Eijun never get the yips (YASS) and Miyuki is never injured, and even though the third years are retiring they still accompany the brass band when they cheer! Lol.

Why do I include this when I can just jump into the story? Well, idk. My hands always has the mind of their own. There's a list of what they play on the bottom page.

By the way did you know that Haruichi was the Queen in Daiya no B!?

* * *

.

D N A

.

It was spring. Again. And while for some students, especially those facing their last year, the season was a premonition to twice as torturous living experience, for one Sawamura Eijun the season could bring but happiness. After all, this was the season in which he became the ace trumpeter of the brass band. Of such prestigious school like Seidou, nonetheless.

Though, that what was supposed to happen if only he could just find the damn first hall. How the hell had he ended up in the forest anyway!? Even though he could see the school building from there.

Well, if he could see then he could just run towards where he see the building. He could get towards the building anyway that way, right? Or so he thought, had he not instantly bumped into something –somebody(?)– during his first few dashes.

And that was how he knew Furuya. And his sleeping habbit. And also his polar bear master which was somehow weird, but maybe not at all because Furuya said so. And also that was how he met with his first crush ever in Seidou.

"How do you fall towards a guy just after asking directions anyway, Eijun-kun?" Kominato kindly asked. After all people tended to fall in love with the person they bumped into, not the random stranger passing _after_ the notoriously famous bumping-into shoujo manga scene.

"Well, he was showing me his 45°-side-view-head-tilt, Harucchi! That's a killer move!" Eijun whined

"Are you going to be alright in the street, Eijun-kun?" was what Kominato wanted to ask, but because he was a sweet friend who was not cruel (well, not that cruel anyway, compared to his brother) he asked instead, "And you said you are sad because?"

"I'm frustrated, Harucchi, Not sad!" He quickly corrected.

"Wow, so you know how to use that kind of word, Eijun-kun!" was what Kominato wanted to say, but again, because he was a sweet friend who was not cruel, he opted to smile and waited for his friend to continue.

"Well, it's just," Sawamura continued, as he shrunk his face further between his bent knees. "I thought he would be impressed when I said I was scouted. Like how normal people would be you know," he might or might not spat a little, " But then he totally ignored me and get awed with Furuya, instead! Just because he got a polar bear doing his career guidance…"

"Polar bear…" Furuya echoed from afar, energy gone from their special training with their ever so kind friend slash tutor Kominato Haruichi.

"Well a polar bear doing career guidance is a little–" _weird "_ –rare, indeed." Kominato sweatdroped.

"No, it's normal." Furuya mumbled weakly.

"Shut up you _Dosanko_!" Sawamura snapped, then went back shrinking. "And he totally ignored my story of how I got this scar from fighting an Alaskan Brown Bear too."

"Well, fighting an Alaskan Bear does sounds a little–" _hogwash_ "–rare, indeed."

"You do think so, Harucchi?" Sawamura looked up from his position, his eyes hopeful.

Kominato assured him with a smile. Well, it wasn't like Eijun-kun needed to know his broad definition of "rare".

"Then why don't you try to approach him more, Eijun-kun?" Kominato enquired. "He was one of the _senpai_ s who praised your play, right? Then show him more of your playing."

Sawamura snapped his head up, his already shining eyes shone even more upon hearing his friend's words. Truly Harucchi could only be an angel descended from Heaven. Or the goddess herself!

"You're right, Harucchi!" He exclaimed, voice finally back to it's usual state (read: very loud). "If I show him my play, then I'm sure he will be impressed with me! Hahahaha! Behold, Miyuki- _senpai_! This Sawamura Eijun is about to steal your heart! Hahaha!"

"That's great, Eijun-kun!" Kominato exclaimed, glad to have his friend's spirit back at least. "Too noisy…" Furuya mumbled instead.

"Oh!" Sawamura stopped his laugh, as if he just remembered something. "But then I will need a new mouthpiece. My old one is still good, but he* is almost at his age."

"Oh, if that's the case, then I know some good shops around here from my brother," Kominato said. "Do you want me to accompany you to buy a mouthpiece, Sawamura-kun?"

Sawamura's eyes shone even brighter. Truly, his friend is definitely a God descended from heaven! Haruichi is too kind!

"No need, Harucchi! I couldn't possibly trouble you further!" Sawamura exclaimed, child-like grin plastered on his face as he unconsciously turned to polite speech.

"Miyuki- _senpai_ actually said that he would accompany me whenever I want to shop around here, so I'm going to take him for his words now!" Sawamura raised his fist.

He then proceeded to dash and put his outdoor shoes in sound speed and grin back at Kominato again when he get to the door of his friend's dorm. "Don't worry! You will be the first to listen to my play when I get my new mouthpiece, Harucchi! It's thanks to you that I'm able to read music score after all!" He exclaimed and then proceeded to dash again.

Kominato, ever the kind friend, just waved and giving his friend an encouraging smile throughout the sudden storm.

Furuya, however, raised his head a little from his half dead stance and asked the most important question:

"He does realize that he's going to ask his crush for a date, right?"

.

D N A

.

Roses are red, violets are blue. Pathetic attempt of poem are pathetic, but so were Sawamura's Eijun current state.

Kominato, being the kind friend he was, immediately trotted towards where the ball of angst was and sat beside the wall of blanket.

"Why are you suddenly in my room, Eijun-kun?" Is what he wanted to ask, but because he was kind, he asked instead, "So, how was the shopping goes, Eijun-kun?"

Sawamura, upon hearing his friend's voice within his reach, quickly throw the blanket away and hug the shorter stature.

"Harucchi," he started to weep.

Kominato was ready on instinct to cheer the other boy, his mind preparing himself for the worst scenario of how would the date (?) gone. But his worry was proven useless as Sawamura continued his babble, "Harucchi, I just got the best shopping deal ever! And the best mouthpiece with the best price ever as well!"

Kominato's hand halted. Unsure to either smack or karate-chop his friend, Kominato turned back to his first intentions anyway, rubbing small circles on his friend's back.

"Then why are you crying, Eijun-kun?" Kominato gently probed.

Sawamura quickly pulled himself from the hug to show his totally dry face. "I'm not crying, Harucchi! I'm just… I'm frustrated, Harucchi! This is the first time that I've ever felt disappointed after shopping!"

"And why so?"

"Well," Sawamura made a fricative sound. "It had something to do with the person we met today,"

Sawamura glanced to ensure that his friend was in for another story, before he continued.

"So today, when we arrived at the shop, I was searching for Miyuki- _senpai_ when I met with a different pair of glasses. He said his name was You Shunshin. And he kept telling us these crazy details about discounts and such, and he was like a walking television ad I tell you!

"Then his teammates, and even his coach came. Miyuki- _senpai_ quickly prompted me to buy my mouthpiece, before he called us again and coaxed us into another offer again. Hell, Miyuki- _senpai_ even bought his speech. So we ended up buying a lot of items. And since it's in the offer, I bought some grease for your flute and Furuya's trombone as well, also some towel because there was pay 2 for 3 offer. Also some brush and valve oil for my Trumpet. As for Miyuki- _senpai_ he bought–"

"Thank you Eijun-kun! I've been needing some grease." Kominato quickly interrupted.

"It's no problem, Harucchi!" Sawamura answered with a smile, and Kominato used the time he needed for a breath to urge inquire further information about how the day gone instead of what did he buy.

"Well, you see," Sawamura continued dutifully. "After we're done, the guy called for us again, and he said we could count on him whenever we wanted to go shopping again." He then blew another huff to further emphasize his distress.

"Then Miyuki- _senpai_ actually asked for his LINE!" Sawamura started to whine.

"Oh, Eijun-kun," Haruichi said. "Did this person gave his LINE then?"

"Yes! To Miyuki- _senpai_!" Sawamura whined again. "And I thought this could be the perfect chance to ask for _senpai_ 's LINE as well, but…" he sighed.

"It takes a lot of courage okay, and Miyuki- _senpai_ did sound like he's not all into giving people his LINE, or maybe not. I don't know. But by the time I was ready and asked him for his LINE, we had arrived at the dorm already. And do you know what's his answer, Harucchi!?"

"Why." Kominato had yet to produce a sound before Sawamura went ahead and answered his own question.

"He just said 'eh~ why~ and left!" Sawamura whined again. Kominato started to dislike the sound. It made him feel like he kicked a puppy.

"Then what did you do, Eijun-kun?"

He watched his friend flinched a little before continuing guiltily. "Well, I might or might not had exclaimed that I don't need his LINE ID anyway… In a very loud voice… before I kind of left him alone…"

He watched again, as his friend's squirm exacerbated. Though that could be more because of his stare and less because of his friend's own inner guilt. Kominato then broke the stare and allowed his friend a forgiving chance to breathe.

"Well, in a way, it's true that since you guys are neighbors you don't really need each other's contact information." He relented

"Ah… right, Harucchi?" Sawamura started to wag his tail.

"Although if you really want to get closer to someone and planned to meet them outside more often then you _do_ need their contact information." He continued the scolding.

Sawamura's ears dropped again, and Kominato could see his tail cease of liveliness.

Kominato sighed –he really hated that kicked puppy vibe his friend could produce– and he relented again. He smiled exasperatedly towards his companion before giving him an encouraging pat in his small back. "Well, there's always next time. Given how often we are meeting the other, there would be plenty of chance for you to ask for his contact."

Sawamura glanced, his eyes hopeful. Harucchi truly is a good friend. A true angel.

And their bonding moment was interrupted when Sawamura's phone rang. The first section of Purple Night Medley. Loudly.

Sawamura quickly scrambled from where he fell on the floor while Kominato was trying to made sure his slight out of cool moments were seen by nobody. Even by his current room pirate.

"Oh, whose number is this?" Sawamura asked himself, but answered the phone anyway, because either he was too stupid to have any sense of danger or he trust people just like that. Both made Kominato's heart skip in two very different way.

"Hello?" He asked, before his confusion morphed into bright smile. "Oh, Kuramochi- _senpai_! Sup, _senpai_!"

He turned and mouthed 'it's Kuramochi- _senpai_ ' to Kominato. He just smiled and nodded, hands prompting his friend to continue with the phone call.

"Oh, right now?" Sawamura nodded and answered the maybe-question from the other line. "I'm in Harucchi's room. Why?"

"Huh!? You're where!?" Sawamura looked panicked when suddenly there were soft knocks on Kominato's door. "Wait, wait! I'm opening up!" Sawamura said and proceeded to stand up and opened his friend's door because apparently this room was somehow already his as well. Kominato relented.

Behind his door was Sawamura's roommate, notorious for his WWA kicks and quick moves. And rumors proved to be true when Sawamura changed from standing-awkwardly to standing-awkwardly-with-his-head-in-a-headlock in three seconds approximately.

"You little! You were the one who wanted to play Minna n* G*lf, weren't you! And look at where are you now!" Kuramochi howled

"Ouch! Ouch! I'm sorry, _senpai_! I give! I give!"

"Kyahaha! This is your punishment for hanging off on us, brat!" Kuramochi laughed that –also notorious– trademark laugh of his.

He ignored Sawamura's howl of pain as he addressed the actual owner of the room. Well, shared owner, after Zono- _senpai_. "Hey there, Kominato! D'ya wanna play M*nna no Go*f with us? They all want to kick this guy's ass so I'm going to take him there. You're free to join if you want. Zono's there too."

"Alright, Kuramochi- _senpai_." Kominato answered as he put on his outdoor shoes.

Sawamura, who managed to wiggle free during Kuramochi and Kominato's conversation, dashed ahead and made sure there was some distance at least between him and his roommate. "Well, see you there, Harucchi!" He yelled before dashed again on his own.

Kominato just gave him an exasperated smile. At least, a fun night with his friend could distract him from his previous angst. There would be another chance for Miyuki, and Kominato wasn't above asking for help. Well, not to his brother due to increased chance of adverse effect, but other people. Like his roommate. Or his friend's roommate. He could start with his friend's roommate.

"By the way, Kuramochi- _senpai_." Kominato began the small talk as the descended the stair toward Kuramochi's share room. "How did you get Eijun-kun's phone number? As I recall he didn't have yours?"

"Oh?" Kuramochi answered. "Actually I got them from Miyuki. I was searching for the idiot when I bumped into Miyuki. He was in a rather nice clothes, the fucker must have snatched another girl for a date or something, and then he gave me Sawamura's number when I asked if he saw- huh? Kominato?"

Kuramochi turned and wondered as why did the younger stop his step.

But Kominato was in a rather incoherent thinking process, because, well, huh, look at that.

So actually Miyuki- _senpai_ has Eijun-kun's phone number?

.

D N A

.

Kominato Haruichi actually prided himself in the term of judging people. It was the ability passed down through the Kominato genes so they could choose either to be mean, less mean, slightly mean, or very mean, all in their own perfect timing. And due to his nature, there was another ability he picked along the way, substantial to execute his ability, really. And that was subtlety.

Truly substantial, indeed. And to his everyday life as well. Especially since his everyday life now include being a good friend with the least subtle person, who happened to be in love, to boost. Especially when his love interest was notoriously known with his subtlety as well. And he knew that the rumors were true as well this time, because ever since the phone number incident, Kominato had been watching for Miyuki. Very subtlety. He truly was thankful he kept this hairstyle.

"Harucchi!" Sawamura greeted as he sat himself in the other aisle seat across the pinkette's. His eyes pink and swollen, evidences left from crying himself to sleep last night, when they thought the third years are retiring. His voice is still the same as ever, though, even as he was the one who cried the loudest.

Kominato was very proud to say that he found Miyuki's eyes linger a little longer the moment Sawamura linger a little longer around Chris- _senpai_. His friend was babbling nonsense and being extra kind, and he quotes "just so Chris- _senpai_ doesn't haunt me anymore" all night long. He doesn't ask question because he had long since known that his friend was weird like that.

"Hello, Eijun-kun." Kominato greeted back. "You sound happy."

Sawamura returned his statement with a wide grin. "Well, we're cheering on the softball team today. Haruno's in there, right!" the brightness was tuned out as his smile became softer. "I've never really had the chance to repay her kindness that time when she brought us _onigiri_ after she saw us practice. Do you remember that, Harucchi? So I hope I can cheer for her and her team, so that their team would win and they all would be happy!"

Sawamura grinned again, and Kominato could again only smile. Exasperatedly.

"Ugh, killer _onigiri_ …" Furuya mumbled beside him, head glued to the window and already half asleep.

"Ugh, yeah, I could do without eating that _onigiri_ again, though." Sawamura shuddered and Kominato laughed.

"What are you guys talking about…" suddenly an omnious voice came from their behind. As quick as they turned, however, was the exact time Kuramochi needed to put Sawamura into another headlock. "So you guys are saying, that you've been getting _onigiri_ , from the _girls_ , which could be, y'know, _handmade_ , _from the_ _girls_!" He said, each punctuation marking his crescendo.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! _Senpai_! I give! I give!" Sawamura exclaimed as he tapped his roommate's tightening hand.

"How dare you getting a girlfriend before your _senpai_!" Kuramochi roared, fanning the lit fire within the girlfriend-less second years to burn brighter.

As the second and some of third year bullying Sawamura, Kominato was quick to sweep his gaze around the bus, subtlety. And there he found it. A not really subtle, sudden and very brief crack of Miyuki- _senpai_ 's ever so perfect mask. That gaze truly spoke for jealousy. Kominato had suspected that Sawamura's suspected-one-sided crush was not actually one sided at all. And he'd been happy with his findings thus far.

Miyuki- _senpai_ , however, was quick as well to fix the crack. And that's why Kominato had to always keep constant subtle eye on him if he ever wanted to catch his emotions. And he would be happy to continue doing so, had Sawamura not quickly and suddenly squeezed himself between him and Furuya, in a supposedly two-persons seat.

"Harucchi! Please tell Kuramochi- _senpai_ that Haruno is not my girlfriend!" Sawamura whined, like a puppy, and Kominato admired Kuramochi's ability to maintain his bullying.

"If she's not a girlfriend then why would she gave you _onigiri_ , brat!?"

"Hahaha… Sawamura-kun is very cheeky, ne~" the older Kominato joined. Well, if his brother's in then no wonder Sawamura's seeking places for hiding.

"C'mon guys," said Miyuki- _senpai_ who suddenly stood near them. "The bus had arrived. Let's get down."

"Oh!" Sawamura perked instantly as he pushed Furuya and getting near the window. "It's true! We're here and… huh?" He paused before smiling excitedly and turned to Kominato.

"Harucchi! It's Haruno!" He grinned, tail wagging, and turned back towards the window. "It looks like some of our classmates helped the girls today." Sawamura then waved both of his hand, totally unconcerned that some of his moves clearly hitting the already squeezed Furuya.

"Hey Guys!" He yelled.

"Who…" A sound behind them growled ominously. Well, truly Kuramochi doesn't like to be ignored. And judging from Miyuki's aura neither was he.

"Ah… Ku- Kuramochi- _senpai_!" Sawamura jolted, body instantly turned to face his perpetrator.

"So that's your girlfriend, huh?" Kuramochi cracked his knuckles.

"She's not! We're really just friends!" Sawamura pleaded for mercy, acknowledging his own mistake now that he saw no more escape route from where he stood.

"You cheeky brat!" Kuramochi roared as he proceeded to turn Sawamura into a new kind of pretzel, while flattening Furuya while at it.

Kominato, though, he had already learnt subtlety from his life and had long since grateful for his ability. Especially now, when he could subtlety quit the about to be warzone and avoid being crushed in the annihilation of Sawamura Eijun. After all, he still is the person responsible to watch over Miyuki. Especially with Sawamura being totally dense.

And if Miyuki had just trotted with steps wider than necessary and speed faster than necessary and Jealousy radiated more than necessary, it was in his job to follow. Kominato was such a kind friend, after all.

.

D N A

.

It was one thing seeing your friend's crush being jealous. But it was another thing to see your friend himself being jealous. And Kominato couldn't decide which is funnier.

"But didn't the two of you went shopping together again?" Kominato asked.

"Well, yes, but…" Sawamura shrunk.

"Also weren't the two of you in charge of the same stand in the cultural festival?"

"That's true too, but…" Sawamura shrunk further.

"And you're mad because he was ignoring you?"

"Well, he was texting that guy non-stop!" Sawamura whined as his head snapped up. "During cultural festival too, after that too!"

"Didn't you tell me that he was texting this person because he needed a marketing counselor?" Kominato calmly reminded him again.

"Well, yes, but…"

"And the one in the barbecue preparation was because he wanted to buy something good and just wanted to see if there are any good offer?"

"…we did get a lot of things with a good price…" Sawamura abandoned his shrinking position and went straight to the floor right under his heels, avoiding the water-filled-glasses while at it. They were cleaning their equipment and Sawamura's only needed five minutes or so before pick up time.

"And you're mad because he was ignoring you?" Kominato patiently repeated the question.

"But Harucchi!" Sawamura stood right up again. "He went to draw lots for the fall tournament without telling me anything!" He whined before letting himself fall again.

Kominato sighed. "Well, Miyuki- _senpai_ _is_ the captain, and both Zono- _senpai_ and Kuramochi- _senpai_ were told to help him by the _senpai_ s."

"Buuuut…" Sawamura whined.

"If you're really mad about him not telling anything, why don't you just send him a LINE and ask his absence of notice yourself?" Kominato asked, gently, just like the kind friend he was.

But then he saw Sawamura flinched.

And heard nothing following his inducement.

Kominato opted for things to say before he decided and said, "We had already formed a group for both the cultural festival and the brass band team. There's no way you wouldn't know his LINE, Eijun-kun."

He saw Sawamura flinched again. "Well," he continued. "I do have it."

"What? Are you a coward?"

Sawamura instantly snapped for that. Kominato had actually planned for blandishment, but sometime harsh words are needed, and it looks like Furuya did the right maneuver this time. Come to think of it, he had thought Furuya was sleeping since he didn't move from his bed at all. Though it was _his_ bed.

"What di you say, Furuya you bastard!" Sawamura bristled.

"You have him next door and practically see him everyday now. You even know his LINE. If you don't contact him and just kept blaming him like that, then you're a coward." Furuya said, voice strong despite the energy he had, or lack thereof.

Bristled, Sawamura just pick the nearest object –a pillow, not his maintained trumpet parts– and threw it to the body. Furuya was still unmoving, only his gaze seemed to be annoyed.

"Now, now, Eiju-" Kominato tried to prevent if another world war was to bloom right there, only to be interrupted by the currently least mentally stable one among three.

"Well it's not like I don't want to contact him or anything! And even if I wanted to it isn't like I can, okay!" Sawamura all but shouted.

"But why can't you?" Furuya asked daringly.

"Because we may have blocked each other!"

Kominato heard Sawamura shouted.

And nothing followed the exclamation but silence. And Sawamura's gradually panicked breath. And Sawamura's gradually panicked expression. Well, weren't there actually a lot of things?

"Or... we might not?" Sawamura continued pathetically. Or cutely. Depending on which cult is your religion, actually.

"Eijun-kun, what did you do." Kominato asked. Stated, really, more like demanded. And Sawamura flinched upon hearing his friend's first syllable. And he's showing those big, doe, fearful eyes to anything. Kominato, Furuya, the walls, the floor, his Sawako-chan which was abandoned in the middle of her cleaning, the door. Everything.

But Kominato didn't relent this time. With his gaze holding the same intensity as ever, he prompted for Sawamura to spill. And Sawamura relented.

"I mean he was being kind of annoying." Sawamura shrunk. "I mean I always know he has a horrible personality, but it became worse after Haruno's match. And during the cultural festival, too."

"But then maybe because the second years had been including him in every preparation, he felt needed and a little happy," Sawamura smiled, fond of the memory. "And that somehow made him a little better person."

"But then he started texting with You-san, and his notification from You-san was becoming annoying, so I told him just that. I think his mood worsened after that." Sawamura scowled. "But we still went together, and we ended up buying a lot of things. And because You-san started talking about the store's offer some more, and seeing how Miyuki- _senpai_ wanted to escape that the day before, I just found a random excuse to go away right then.

"But do you know how Miyuki- _senpai_ reacted to that?" He exclaimed, voice loud. "He said 'Well, are you happy now that we're quick to go home? And how you can see that little girlfriend of yours, hm?' Well, first, I don't have a fucking girlfriend! Hell, I couldn't even get anything up when I'm with a girl! What the hell am I supposed to do when I got myself a girlfriend!? And two, I was being nice and saved him from any further ad talk, and where's his gratitude!?"

"And I told him just that." Sawamura shrunk again, his previous vigor evaporated as quick as it came.

"Then, I don't know, we fought some more. And I might say 'don't contact me anymore' at some point. He said 'just block me then!' and I said 'sure', 'there', 'done that', and he said 'well then, me as well'. And, I don't know, we haven't been talking since yesterday. That's why I've been searching for him, when they told me that Miyuki- _senpai_ just went ahead to draw the lots."

Their alarm rang and Sawamura picked each of his marinated instrument parts one by one before drying them.

"He promised to at least tell me about that kind of thing before. Hell, he even said he'd try to bring me as well. But…" Sawamura sighed as he continued his story throughout the cleaning.

"Oh, Eijun-kun," Kominato said instead, because as a good friend "Now here, don't you see that you guys are totally jealous for each other," didn't seem to be an appropriate response toward his forlorn friend.

Furuya huffed, and went back smothering his face with Kominato's pillow. His mumbled jumbled words were then what Sawamura would have that was closest to apology.

"So, I guess we're fighting or something now, huh? Haha…"

Sawamura had just uttered his ugly, dark and pitiful laugh that just spoke hate, when Kominato's dorm room were thrown open suddenly. And from the other side, the other owner of the room stood. Kominato had been told about Maezono's notorious suck timing, but he had never yet experience the truth of that rumor until today.

"I'm bac- huh, the two of you are here again today?" Maezono blinked.

"Welcome back, Zono- _senpai_." Kominato greeted him back. Though a little more hostile than usual.

"Huh? What? What did I do?" Maezono flinched.

"Hey, Zono- _senpai_!" Sawamura greeted as he quickly stood up. "So the three of you are back? How was the lots drawing?"

"Ah, Me and Kuramochi just got back, but Miyuki said he wanted to go somewhere in the way home, and just kind of told us to get back before him." Maezono told him. "Huh, what was it that he wanted to buy, again?"

"Oh, is that so." Sawamura paused before he continued, "Well, no need to worry! This Sawamura Eijun will immediately go back and will give you your needed space for rest! Hahaha!"

"Oh? Thank you?" Maezono answered confusedly, at the same time Kominato uttered his ominous, ominous growl, "Eijun-kun,"

"Don't worry, Harucchi," Sawamura said. "I just," he shrugged, "I don't know. I want to be alone for a while." He then squatted and picked his already shiny, already maintained trumpet pieces, before arranging them in their case.

He then proceeded to dash and put his outdoor shoes in sound speed and grinned at Kominato when he got to the door of his friend's dorm. "Oh, I'm thankful that you're always there for me, Harucchi. So I'll treat you to something sometime, yeah? Bye, Harucchi! Furuya!" He exclaimed and then proceeded to dash again.

Maezono watched the scene unfold before him and –after a slight pause– does he went back to life. "Huh? What just happened?" He said.

Kominato watched the storm unfold with increased creases within his forehead. He was very unpleased. But if Sawamura just told him that he wanted time alone, then as a good friend wasn't it ethical to be silent and just wait until Sawamura's ready and told him everything? Not just the story but his feelings as well?

"He was about to cry, wasn't he," Furuya groaned, as he pushed himself upright –as he had been doing the moment Sawamura started his escape, really. Though he suppose it would be too late to try and run after Sawamura now.

That doesn't deter Furuya from trying to stand up –and fell back to the mattress when he stood on his feet and found no energy. Training with Kominato could be truly exhausting, truly.

But his actions disenchanted Kominato from his daze. Furuya was right. They could wait about Sawamura, yes, but they wouldn't be silent and doing nothing. How could he when his friend was in verge of tears? Good friend rules be damned.

Kominato Haruichi was, after all, aside from a good friend, was still a Kominato. He knew what he do best was judging people. Thus, he pulled out his phone and call. He had long suspected that he wasn't the only one being a good friend in Sawamura and Miyuki's love drama or something.

The other line picked up, and Kominato greeted. "Hello, there."

.

D N A

.

He actually prided himself as one with punctuality. Well, that one time he was late to practice was an exception. but hey, he had reasons! He was helping students that time, one that was very loud, and one that was very charming. And if one of them sparkled too much for him to want to bully him a little, well, that was his own private err that nobody needed to know about.

But he actually was a man who upheld punctuality. And because he was, he enjoyed his night sleep time. Because then, he would wake up in time when morning came, and he wouldn't be late for practice. Punctuality and all, y'know.

But truly, what he thought and what other thought were different, indeed. And the prejudice was reaffirmed when someone bang on his dorm room. Loudly and repeatedly. At eleven in the evening. Well, excuse himself for trying to sleep!

And so, because he was, y'know, a good host and all, Miyuki trotted toward his dorm room and opened the door rather harshly. A good host he was, but one that was very sleepy and didn't have his glasses on.

"What do you want?" Miyuki might or might not snip a little.

His guest just raised an eyebrow and then proceeded to throw a bag –a human-sized bag– at him unceremoniously. Aghast, he was instantly on the floor with the bag squirmed on top of him. Huh? Squirmed?

"Do you know Miyuki," his guest said as he inspect the handle of the door in which Miyuki always hang his keys, unless he went out, and swapped his only pair of keys away. "Turns out I wasn't the only one tired of your bullshit."

"Have fun." Was his parting word before he went and slam the door close, making sure the sound is as loud as when he turned the keys from the out side.

Too taken aback to digest at what just happened, let alone give a proper response, he just sat his ass there on the floor, staring dumbly at his door. His apparently closed and locked door? Huh? Was he just locked? In his own room?

The bag – _bag!?_ – was too happy to check it from him, raised from his top went for the door. "What the hell! Did he lock me here!?" The bag – _BAG!?_ – said.

"Great! Now what? Why would he lock me here anyway!? What did I do!? And by the way I didn't do anything for your information. Well, nothing that could get me locked. In your room… oh god! Now the two of us are locked in _your room_!" The bag sounded in distress. And Miyuki, too tired and too sleepy to deal with this shit, just covered his eves with a hand and proceeded to rethink at _what the fuck had just happened?_

It was silence for a while before, "Well," the same voice said, and Miyuki, with a slightly clearer mind now that he was more awake than before, instantly recognized the voice. "Say something, Miyuki- _senpai_."

Miyuki's head instantly snapped up and, there he saw Sawamura –thank God it wasn't _a fucking bag_ – stood awkwardly, and _fuck his fidgeting is so cute_. But then, everything downed all at once in Miyuki's head, and he realized, that it was only the two of them. In his room. And, well, "Is the door locked?" was what he dumbly asked.

Sawamura shrugged. "That was what I just said."

Well, now there's just the two of them _in his room_ , locked. Well, the situation could better, but he could deal with that. After all it could be worse as well. Like, for example, they could be fighting. Which they kind of were, right? Huh? Well, _fuck_.

"Look, Miyuki- _senpai_." Sawamura started, hands grabbing his own bang out of frustration. "I know you don't really want me here. And, I don't know, I'm sorry for being here, I guess? Even though I was thrown agains my will as well? But, can you please, just, don't ignore me and, I don't know, _say something_?"

He was at the verge of tears, and that's not good. No, that's not good at all. Miyuki should say something, shouldn't he? Something that could possibly cheer Sawamura up. So he said, "Why are you here, Sawmura?" and slapped himself mentally. _Really, Miyuki Kazuya?_

Sawamura, taking those as an offensive question, glared up at him heatedly. "I _told_ you it isn't like I want to be here!" He sniped.

"Wait, no! No, that's not what I meant!" Miyuki quickly said.

"Then what do you meant!?" Sawamura cut him. "You just don't want me here-"

"I told you _no_ , Sawamura." Miyuki snapped, voice thick with ire. Both with himself and with the person currently standing in front of him. Sawamura flinched on the fourth syllable.

"If…" he stuttered, "If I'm angering you by being here, then I could leave-"

"And how would you?" Miyuki cut.

"Well, there's always a window-"

"And we're on second story."

" _Stop cutting me!_ And I could jump-" Sawamura was about to prove his statement by strutting toward the window and Miyuki was about to snatch his arm and told him "no, don't you fucking dare try to hurt yourself in front of me you moron" in maybe a gentler tone, when something stopped Sawamura from his original purpose.

Outside of Miyuki's window, there perched a very gigantic, very monstrous, well… monster, for the lack of better words. It was more on the reptile side, maybe, based on its heads tail anyway. The wings and the amount of heads it had, however, obscured its true species. Miyuki suspected the leviathan had been there for quite a time, for the time it started showing any sign of movement –and how noisy its moves are– upon first eye contact it made with the two of them.

"Harucchi!" Sawamura whined as the creature flapped its wings and flew. And made sure to slam Miyuki's dorm window close. And sealed it with his claws. Well, damn. He wondered if they would ask him for compensation fee.

"Why, Harucchi!? Why? I thought you're my friend? And why do you have to summon him of all things?" Sawamura continued to whine. Incoherently. Like a puppy. Damn, he loved puppy. "Now I can't even use the window to escape!"

"Well, then don't use the window to escape." Miyuki cut him before Sawamura could enchant him any further. Sawamura turned and just glared at him. And Miyuki realized then, he could explain himself either now, or never at all once Sawamura got out of his room.

"It's not like I don't want to see you or anything, see. I _do_ want you to be here –" _in my room, the less your clothes the better_ "–or anywhere I can see you. I actually like–" _you_ "–seeing you." Being a good man with a good mask and a crush was hard. There were too many words that were not to be said out loud.

Sawamura's glare softened. But the same couldn't be said for his guard. "But, weren't you mad at me today?" _Or since a few days before_ were left unsaid.

"I'm not–" _anymore, temporarily, unless you broke up with your girlfriend right now_ "–, Sawamura." He contemplated before added, "not anymore." Because he could tell half truths, but lies were just pain in the ass.

"But weren't you the first who got mad at me?" Miyuki asked.

"Well," Sawamura spluttered. "It- it was because you were- you were being mean!" Well, Miyuki was always mean, but, meaner than usual. The actual response was actually because Miyuki kept ignoring him with his phone and he might or might not be a little jealous, but Miyuki didn't need to know that.

"Ah, is that so?" Miyuki asked. "I'm sorry, I guess I was a little tired and kind of took it out on you." The actual response were because Sawamura had kept himself occupied with this Haruwhathever woman and he might or might not be a little jealous, but Sawamura didn't need to know that. He also didn't need to know that Miyuki was hardly the type to apologize. Though it might be a little too late for that.

"Huh? You actually apologized?" Sawamura looked at him. The way he genuinely showed his surprise was a little disturbing. Although Miyuki could maybe forgive him for those beautiful caramel doe eyes were focused on him.

"Oi, oi, what kind of person do you think I am?" He asked.

"An evil dai maou-sama?" Sawamura tucked his tongue out. How cut– rude! How rude!

"You brat!" Miyuki huffed as he poked Sawamura's forehead with a finger. Well, at least he didn't look like that he was about to cry anymore. If he could cheer Sawamura up like this then he would apologize as many times. Ah, that one was safe to say. "Of course I would apologize if I hurt you," he told Sawamura gently.

He then felt a little dizzy, and a little warmer as well. And he might hallucinate Sawamura blushed wonderfully before him. It was then when Miyuki remembered that he needed his sleep and he was too tired to deal with anything. Especially dealing with pretending to show that he was not feeling anything toward the underclassman he was falling for.

"Then, how about we sleep?" He suggested because that was just what he needed. "You can sleep here since your roommate seems to lock you out already," he snickered.

Sawamura sputtered. "Hu- Huh? What's this? Miyuki Kazuya is being kind? Aha- Ahahaha…"

Huh, so cheeky. Even if he had no other choice since they were locked, anyway. Just for that Miyuki was so going to tease him. "Well, of course, Sawamura-kun," he said as he pulled Sawamura along to his bed. The younger man fell on top of him, and he made sure he was seeing his eyes when he grinned and continued.

"I couldn't possibly leave my personal comforter out in cold now, could I?" Miyuki winked. "Now why don't you accompany me and sleep here with me? Within my embrace?"

Miyuki watched in satisfaction as red colored Sawamura's cheek. He waited until Sawamura's first sound of fricative before unleashed his own trademark nasal laugh. "I was just kidding, idiot!" He said. Well, not really, actually, he _was_ tired, so he might or might not be a little serious with his words.

Miyuki continued to laugh, and waited for Sawamura's furious outburst from that joke. But none came, and he became worried. "Sawamura?" He called then. To see Sawamura looked up at him from his position on top of his chest heatedly, again. And those eyes were back to the state like they were on the verge of flooding tears. _Fuck_ , what did he do!?

"Sawamura, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

But Sawamura didn't answer and instead deliver a pretty good hook to his chest. Miyuki's first though was _bitch, that hurts_ , his second was _huh, Kuramochi is actually pretty good at teaching, isn't he_ , and his third was _what the fuck!?_

"Wha-?" Miyuki asked between coughs.

"You can't do this to me!" Sawamura said, voice barely above whisper, which _is abnormal! This is totally abnormal! DEFCON 1!_ "You're too cruel, Miyuki- _senpai_ , you bastard!"

"What? What did I do?" Miyuki asked as he grabbed both of Sawamura's hands. At least the hits would stop.

"Well you can't joke something like that!" Sawamura all but screamed.

"Huh, Wh-" Miyuki was about to ask Sawamura to elaborate before he was cut. By the now crying Sawamura.

"Because I like you, you bastard! If you keep doing that, raising my hopes up then cutting it down then how the hell am I supposed to give up on you!" Sawamura all but cried.

But Miyuki's mind had already short-circuited. He might be sleepy and half awake, but _that_ , even in his sleep never had he dreamt Sawamura to say something like that. So either this was real, or he had sleep long enough way passed his REM state. "Huh? What did you say, Sawamura?" He asked anyway.

"I said you were a bastard, Miyuki Kazuyaaaa!" Sawamura wailed.

"No, not that. And don't call my full name like that," Miyuki sweatdropped. "But I thought you were going out with that girl in the softball team?"

"Softball… huh? Haruno?" Sawamura asked between hiccups, and Miyuki's grips might or might not become a little tighter. "No way! I'm gay!" Had he been a little more sober and a little more awake, Sawamura was in no way the type of person to casually publish his sexuality. But he had confessed to Miyuki, anyway. And his motto was either to go all or go home. And how was he supposed to go home when he was locked?

"Huh?" Miyuki was taken aback. "But I thought-"

"Yes! But I've been telling you that she isn't my girlfriend haven't I!?" Sawamura went back to wailing. He truly was the loud type. Huh, but then, if Sawamura didn't have a girlfriend, did that mean it was okay for Miyuki to advanced forward? Come to think of it, wasn't Sawamura saying something about liking him just now? Huh?

"I'm sorry, I know I disgust you," Sawamura hiccupped, tears overflowing. "But if you want me to give up on you, then you really can't pull this kind of stunt. Because I'm actually really simple, you know. You touch me and I think of you all night long. But I know you don't want that and really want me to stay away from you, and just, not getting closer, no? Yeah, surely you won't want me near-"

Miyuki's mind, already losing its original adaptability due to lack of sleep, lost its functions even more now that Sawamura was confessing – _he did, didn't he? I'm gonna kill if it's just an inner desire hallucination whatever shit_ – and he was crying – _was that my fault?_ – so he didn't hear Sawamura babbling at all. Until he heard Sawamura asked him if he wanted Sawamura to stay away from him. Well, no, _fuck no_ , he didn't want that. So he answered Sawamura, "no."

But Sawamura flinched. And said, "I knew it. Then I will stay away from you from now on-"

And Miyuki's head short-circuited again. Because _why the fuck would Sawamura stay away from me when I just told him no, I don't want him to stay away from me!_ And because he was tired, and sleepy, and couldn't think, and panicked now that Sawamura was about to leave for good, he did the only logical thing in his unthinking mind and shut Sawamura up. By kissing him.

And, _God, those lips are perfect, pleasedon'tmakethisadreamoranything_ -

"Mi- Miyuki-senpai?" Sawamura asked as he pulled away – _why_ – eyes widening in confusion. "Wha- Why?"

"Don't…" Miyuki swallowed. He really wasn't used to speak his feelings. But if he still wanted Sawamura to _stay_ , then he had to say something. Something that was truly what he was feeling. Something that wasn't just half truth. He could do this. So he said, "I never said I wanted you to go," and smacked himself mentally. Again.

Sawamura started to scowl and Miyuki quickly justified himself. "I mean, I don't, okay. I really don't want you to go. Just, stay near me?"

Sawamura stared at Miyuki for a really long time –though Miyuki could be biased. Those eyes were absorbing– before finally sighed. "I get it," he said. "I'll try to get over my feelings while staying near you. But you're actually so sly, _senpai_."

What?

Wait. _What?_

"What?" He cut Sawamura immediately. "What did you mean?"

"But, _senpai_ ," Sawamura whined, his eyes started their second tide of tears. "I mean, you don't like me, do you? Why would you want me to like you-"

"You stupid, imbecile idiot!" Miyuki snapped. His mind filters finally broken.

"Triple insult!?" Sawamura _tsukkomi_ ed.

"Why would I want you to stay near if I don't like you!? Hell, why the hell would I even kiss you!?"

"But… but _senpai_ , we're talking about different kind of like, right?"

"My kind of like is the kind in which I want to kiss you, throw you on the bed –or the wall, your pick– and hump on you, and get you to ride me while I make sure you have the best kind of orgasm ever!" Miyuki exclaimed. Each sentence marked by increase of redness of Sawamura's face. "Or get you to a _Kabe-don_ , since Kuramochi said you're lately into that kind of manga," he continued before shrugged. "What kind of like is your like?"

Sawamura, stared up at him, face red and eyes wet and _as ravishable as a coffe just came out of the brewer_ and he started to cry again. "You- You're lying…" He stated.

"Why would I lie," Miyuki sighed, exasperated. "Or, do you not want that?"

"Noo!" Sawamura instantly wailed. "I want to do a _Kabe-don_ with you!"

"Just the _Kabe-don_!?" was what left unsaid. Well, They could start slow. There would be plenty of to discover whatever kinks and wishes they have against each other. For now, Miyuki just put his arms around Sawamura and said instead, "don't cry. You're too loud."

Well. What a jerk. He couldn't believe he was falling for this kind of guy. Sawamura cried louder, then just because he could. Miyuki deserved a little headache for playing with his heart like that, anyway.

Miyuki kissed Sawamura's forehead then, to cease the guy of being even louder. He really didn't want to deal with complaints in the morning. "You won't leave me?" He whispered.

"I might not if you kiss better than that." Sawamura answered, voice still thick with evidence of tears.

"Cheeky brat," Miyuki said. But kissed him anyway. Properly. Like a lover would do.

He _did_ want Sawamura to stay after all.

.

D N A

.

The Three-heads-scaly-winged creature nodded as it saw the scene unfold. It's job was actually to made sure that neither of them would escape until they looked like they reconciled back. That and made sure there were no blood bath. Now that the two seemed to be in peace, it was in its duty to report to its master. Thus, its master it went to.

At twelve in the evening, after there was at least half an hour of cuddle, Miyuki's phone suddenly vibrated. He groaned and reached for both phone and glasses, wondering all the way why couldn't he just ignore it. But well, he had been happy now that he was officially going out with Sawamura. Might as well be kind.

It was a text. From the very person who put them into this situation. "Please keep the silence. Oh, God, please keep the silence and don't you guys fucking dare to do any funny business!" It said.

Huh, well. How very prejudiced. Miyuki Kazuya was still a gentleman, and sex could wait until at least the third date. What kind of man did they think he was?

"Who's it?" Sawamura slurred. Cutely. Aww look, his nose just scrunched.

"It's Kuramochi." Miyuki answered as he kissed that crease. He still wasn't thinking straight. Though he might never be now that he got himself a boyfriend. HA! "He says he doesn't want to hear anything funny tonight."

Sawamura frowned upon hearing the name. "I'm still annoyed that Kuramochi- _senpai_ actually dragged me and dumped me in your room even though I said to leave me alone." _It was still thanks to him that I got together with Miyuki-senpai, but still_.

"Then, want to prank him a little?" Miyuki proposed, the sinister in his grin was axiom. Sawamura grinned back. He knew there was at least something beside of this guy's face that made him fall in love. They should be kind to him as gratitude, sure. But nobody said that they should be kind _right away_.

If the next day the entire brass band team who happened to stay in the dorm looked half asleep and a little traumatized, then any questioner would then got the same answer, as the lack of sleep was due to their nightmare of constant, repetitive fricative sound.

Kuramochi would then glared dagger all day long towards the now suspiciously close Miyuki and Sawamura, while the two were being extra kind to him. To the point where Kuramochi himself ran from goose bump. Though they were just showing gratitude. Sawamura made sure to show said affect to Kominato as well. To the point where his appearance alone was annoying both Furuya and the older Kominato.

But well, all's well that ends well. Kominato preferred to have sleepless night due to loud neighbor having loud sex –in which he could always buy earplugs– rather than having said neighbor knocked on his dorm room at eleven in the evening and cry himself in his bed.

All's well that ends well.

D N A

It had been a few days, almost a week. He rarely had this kind of calm night ever since he befriended Sawamura. Now the noisy night was rarer compared to his silent one, and that was if he decided to not to visit Sawamura's or Miyuki's room –because Sawamura's has Kuramochi's game console and Miyuki's had long since became an official gathering place for the _senpai_ s– for the night.

It wasn't like Sawamura forgot about him now that he had a boyfriend. No. Sawamura still came by every third night he missed the gathering. And even if he came unnoticed, Sawamura always greeted both him and the other with open arms, boyfriend or no boyfriend. It wasn't like he missed Sawamura's constant night vent as well. No. If possible, he didn't want to see his friend in such state anymore.

It was just he might have missed Sawamura a little. They used to be each other's everyday guest after all. Even if Sawamura was a little hostile with him. And only kind to Kominato. And now, they had to share their friend with Miyuki.

Come to think of it, Kominato didn't seem to be too bothered with the fact that Sawamura's visit wasn't as constant as before.

"Don't you miss Sawamura?" He asked.

Kominato paused his hands from polishing his flute. "Well, it is a lot less noisier with Eijun-kun not being here," he chuckled. "But I guess I do miss the noise."

Well, he sure didn't look like it.

"Why the question, Satoru-kun? Do you miss Eijun-kun?" Kominato asked.

He wouldn't ever admit that even at the verge of being crushed by a polar bear. So he just faced away from his friend-slash-ex-tutor. But Kominato was truly a man born to read people, for he just smiled fondly the moment Furuya did that.

"I see, then Satoru-kun, since you are feeling lonely as well, I guess you could join us." Kominato said, his hands went back to polishing the flute. Furuya could almost swear the flute purr in delight. He shudder, truly the Kominatos were ones that shouldn't be messed with. Oh, and did he said something about joining something?

Furuya was about to ask when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kominato went from his polishing table gracefully towards the door. When he opened it, on the other side was a _yankee_. Well, a _yankee-_ looking saxophonist.

"Do you know how it feels to help your friend's love life whose crush and he himself happens to know nothing about TPO and when they get together all you get are PDAs thrown in your face everyday in your room?" The _yankee_ ranted.

"Hello to you too, Kuramochi-senpai." Kominato answered.

"'Sup, Kominato younger bro." Kuramochi returned the greeting. "I've been thinking about what you said. Something should really be done to Sawamura and Miyuki." He shuddered, thinking about all kinds of obscured sounds coming out of his room when he had _just come home_.

"Welcome, Kuramochi- _senpai_. Glad to have you on the team." Kominato said. He then turned to Furuya and asked him, "How about you, Satoru-kun?"

Furuya tilted his head to the side, silently prompting the pinkette to elaborate.

"Now, see here, Satoru-kun. Ever since Eijun-kun starts going out with Miyuki- _senpai_ he rarely visit us, yes? And they have been doing all kinds of… _activities_ lately. Wouldn't this be dangerous if other school get a sniff of their relationship?" Kominato started.

It was then that ever since Furuya stepped his foot in his friend's room, Kominato finally made the first eye contact with him. And it was then as well that Furuya knew about how bloodshot were the eyes behind soft-looking bangs, and how wide were actually the dark circle around them. He turned to see the table in which Kominato worked on his flute, and saw a little tube of grease that was Sawamura's first gift –Furuya knew which one was the gift because Sawamura bought Kominato a pink one that _totally match your hair color, Harucchi_ – for the flautist stood proudly in the middle of the table. Like the tube itself had been looked at, held, used, and repeat, over and over.

It was then that something suddenly dawned on Furuya. His friend truly is mad about both Sawamura's increased absence and their prank on that first night they got together. He started to sweat a little by then.

"So, what do you think, Satoru-kun?" Kominato asked in sweet, sweet voice. His voice sweet and alluring, and the opposite of the intensity his gaze held. "Should we play a little prank?"

Well, truly, Kominatos were ones that shouldn't be messed up with.

.

D N A

.

 **THE END**

* * *

Thank You For Proceeding This Story

* * *

*why he? Well, some people just love their instruments that much. Take Spitz- _senpai_ for example! I imagined Sawamura would be one of those people who named his instruments and sing lullaby as he took care of some of the trumpet's part.

* * *

Daiya no Brass fanfiction

Or when my mind was like :  
Me : Hey! Exam has ended! Halle-fucking-llujah!  
Me A : We can sleep!  
Me B : Or write another Daiya no A fanfic!  
Me C : But do you know how many years had you ignored your other incomplete Daiya no A fanfics!?  
Me B : How about… Daiya no B fanfic?  
Me A : But is Daiya no B also Daiya no A?  
Me C : No, but well… maybe? No, it isn't, isn't it?  
Me B : How about… Daiya no C?  
Me C : What even is Daiya no C?  
Me B : *shrug* I don't know, Daiya no Coc-  
Me C : Alright stop right there. Please keep the rating R15 at least in the intro page  
Me A : Maybe, Daiya no Café?  
Me C : We've already done that. We could just continue TEDOHBRCR. What the hell does that title mean anyway? Why is it so long?  
Me B : But Yuri on Ice ends this week…  
Me A :  
Me C :  
Me : Alright. Let's do Daiya no B and STOP WRITING MY THOUGHTS HANDS!

The difference of Haruichi's character is shown rather strongly in DnB. He was the fucking last boss, with his pet (?) summoning and all! Lol! That's why he become like this in this story… (imsorry)

Anyway, **here's the list of what they play** :  
Miyuki : Conductor / tuba  
Sawamura : Trumpet  
Furuya : Trombone  
Haruichi : Flute  
Isashiki : Timpani  
Kanemaru : sax  
Toujou : Cello  
Chris : Conductor / trumpet  
Yuki : Baritone Sax  
Tanba : Trumpet (supposedly? Although he actually plays Leek)  
Kuramochi : Sax  
Ryousuke : Flute  
Actually, I've been thinking if their instruments actually represent their respective male genitalia's size (And Toujou's instrument is what will make it gold XD) and wanted to put the joke somewhere down the story (also one about uh… "blowing" instruments XD) but… nah. I wanna make a fluffy tone for the story after all. All perversion, sail aside!

* * *

Thank you very much, and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAY YEAH!

Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
